Wolfman
by Mika the killer
Summary: Esta historia es parecida a Batman solo que con los personajes de resident evil


**Wolfman**

Capitulo 1:Recomenzando

Era un dia como cualquiera , el multimillonario Albert Wesker trabajaba en su lugar secreto al que llamaba La Cueva Del era el mejor lugar para estar solo,era un poco tetrico pero,un perfecto escondite en el Wesker escondia todos los artefactos que utilizo hace 4 años atras pa luchar contra los mal vivientes de Raccon y sus 2 compañeros se retiraron por cuestiones de seguridad pero ahora el estaba observando el traje que alguna vez uso hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamiento por su hijo.

-Ay...papa sabia que algun dia bajarias devuelta a esta cueva-Dijo el muchacho detras de el-Oye...estuve pensando ¿que tal si volvemos a las andadas?...ya sabes como...-Pero fue interrumpido por su padre con una vos seria-

-No Jake,es mejor que Velkan y Wolfman no aparezcan ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace 4 años?-Dijo serio hacia su hijo-

-Recuerdas...o necesitas que te lo recuerde-Volvio a repetir al ver que su hijo no respondia,Jake era un chico que tuvo algunas traumas en su infancia,debido a que su madre lo alejo de su padre y se crio practicamente con un tenia ojos celestes,cabello pelirojo y unos musculos que impresionarian a cualquier mujer igual que su padre-

-S-si...lo recuerdo pero me fascinaba hacer eso-Dijo un poco apenado,el joven admiraba a su padre no se lo decia por que sabia que su padre se daba cuenta de era rubio y de ojos azules pero aun asi ambos eran muy parecidos especialmente en el caracter-Y...¿que hay de Pantera? ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo con dejar el equipo-

-Al principio no pero,ella supo que era lo mejor-Dijo el rubio con algo de nostalgia-Ademas,ella ahora esta en Europa ¿quien sabe donde? y la esta pasando mejor-

-Es mas hijo...hizo bien en alejarse aqui podrian haberla matado,igual que a sus padres-De repente tocaron la puerta ellos estaban abajo y su mayordomo se fue hacer las fue lo mas rapido que pudo arriba-

La mujer que estaba tocando la puerta comenzo a cansarse de esperar,habia tenido un largo viaje y nisiquiera habia dormido aunque sinceramente no lo necesitaba,se subio a una parte de la estatua que estaba hai para tratar de ver si habia alguien adentro.

-Rayos supongo que no hay nadie-Dijo la mujer un tanto enfadad pero mantuvo la calma,ademas habian pasado 4 años quizas ya no vivia nadie en la masion repente la puerta se abrio y vio a alguien que habia extrañado a pesar de sus peleas-

-Hey...Helena ¿que haces aqui?¿crei que estabas recorriendo Europa?-Dijo el contento y un poco confundido,ella era su amiga y como una prima se llamaba Helena Harper era morena,de ojos castaños oscuros y cabello del mismo tono,era alta media 1,79 m y tenia un cuerpo de modelo.A pesar de parecer amable y elegante,era muy peligro cuando se trata de pelear-

-Yo y mis modales pasa morena-Le abrio la puerta y la invito a pasar-Me encanta volver a verte-Dijo con una sonrisa-

-A mi tambien me encanta volver a verte perrito-Dijo ella para hacerlo enojar-

-Y...ya empezamos me parecia raro que no me hayas echo una broma gatita-El le devolvio lo que le dijo y ella le dio un codazo en el estomago-Auu!..eso dolio Helena me parecia demasiado bueno para ser verdad que seas buena conmigo-

-Oye ¿seguro te preguntas donde esta mi papa?-Dijo el pelirrojo a lo que la morena asintio-

-Bueno sigueme esta en la cueva..y si te preguntas por William el esta haciendo las compras-Dijo soriendo-El estara encantado de verte-Y ambos descendieron a la cueva-

Mientras bajaban Jake le grito a su padre-¡Papa!..¿a que no adivinas quien vino?-

Albert se dio la vuelta y no podia creer lo que veia su morenita habia regresado,la chicas a quien el queria como su sobrina a pesar que no tenia conexion por sangre eran sobrina y tio de corazon.

-Oooh...mi niñita has vuelto-Dijo abrazandola fuerte y apretandola fuerte contra su pecho-No tienes idea lo que sufri teniendote lejos-

-Me imagino tio,yo tambien te extrañe mucho,pero,podrias dejar de apretarme tan fuerte siento que pierdo el aire-Dijo un poco agitada-

-Perdon mi niña es solo que...me deje llevar por la emocion de tenerte es todo-Dijo apartandose de ella un poco avergonzado-Mirate que grabde que estas han pasado 4 años ¿cuanto tienes?-

-Tengo 23 el 19 de julio cumplo los 24-Dijo contenta el a pesar de que ya iba a cumplir 24 la seguia viendo como la niña de 13 años que cuido cuando paso esa horrible tragedia-Y...¿cuanto a cumplido Jake?-Pregunto curiosa-

-Jake jaja,el 4 de abril cumple 20 y yo cumplo el 1 pero no pienso decir mi edad me escucharon los dos-Helena comenzo a reirse sin parar y luego Albert se quejaba de que las mujeres se quitaban los años-Y ahi esta la Helena que se rie sin inportarle a quien le falta respeto-El se acerco y abrazo a su hijo con un brazo , y con el otro a Helena-

Helena volteo hacia un lado de la cueva y vio los trajes el Jake que era el superheroe Velkan escogio su nombre porque significaba lobo el decidio parecerse a su padre,vio en el otro lado el de Albert que era el lider del grupo Wolfman y tuvo nostalgia al ver su traje de Pantera los 3 trajes eran negros por que tanto Jake como ella,se basaron en moreno comenzo a ver las armas creadas por su tio y vio la que ella usaba una cadena que estaba en su cintura y la arrojaba como si fuese un latigo,con eso atrapaba a sus enemigos.

Su primer traje consistia en una blusa negra que ataba su cuello con un pequeño escote en forma de rombo,unos pantalones negros sueltos en la patorrilla,unas zapatillas negras,unos guantes negros con garras blancas, sus orejas de pantera y por supuesto su mascara todo negro,escepto las uñas y la marca de Helena consistia en unas tres garras color plateadas en su cuello aparentaba ser un collar.

Luego el de Jake tenia un mascara que tapaba casi toda su cara menos la boca como la de Albert,pero la de el consistia con una camiseta de cuero color marron chocolate,una campera de cuero negra que parecia estar pegada a su camisata,pantalones de cuero y bocergos negros pero era un traje de alta tecnologia que lo protegia de cualquier ataque con cuchillo,pero,no de las balas,por supuesto que tenia guantes para evitar que tomen sus huellas y su marca era bastante parecida a la de su padre.

Y por ultimo el traje de Albert tenia una capucha negra en forma ce cara de lobo solo su boca estaba descubierta,era un traje completo de color negro con una marca en su pecho como la cara de un lobo en un tono gris,tambien tiene un cinturon con muchas cosas y tambien usaba guantes pero distintos a los de jake que eran unos guantes de cuero sin nada y los de helena que eran mas elegantes,los de el tenian unas cuchillas que salian cuando las necesitaba para luchar.

-Helena...se..que extrañas todo esto,pero quiero que sepas que los obligue a dejarlo,para protegerlos-Se le acerco el mientras ponia sus manos en sus hombros-Fui yo quien comenzo esto y...si les pasara algo...-Pero fue interrumpido por la morena-

-Descuida,no te culpes-Dijo con dulzura-

-Se que solo nos quieres proteger a tu hijo y a mi que soy como tu sobrina para ti-Ella lo abrazo y continuo-Ademas,si pasara algo no seria tu culpa nosotros escogimos esto,ya no te culpes si quiero que me lo prometas-

-Esta bien lo prometo-El señalo a su hijo-Jake quiero que le muestres su cuarto a Helenita ¿esta bien?-Dijo mirandolo serio para que le haga caso-

-Esta bien ya voy-Dijo algo enojado el pelirrojo-Muy bien loca sigueme a tu cuarto lleno de almohadones y hay te pondremos el chaleco de fuerza-Dijo bromeando con ella,a veces le decia que estaba loca por que ella no temia enfrentarse con nadie-

-Jaja muy gracioso...al menos a mi no me engaño una mujer planta y me hizo actuar como tonta-Dijo ella y luego le dio un codazo en el pecho-

-Auu..errr ¡ya te dije que no lo hagas!-Helena comenzo a subir rapido para que Jake no la atrpara-¡Ya veras Harper te atrapare y lo lamentaras!-Pero en eso el se cruza con William-

-Hola Will volviste ¿adivina quien vino?-

-No estoy de humor para sus bromas señor Jake-Dijo un tanto indiferente porque el siempre le juega antes de que el joven diga algo la chica aparecio-

-¡Sabia que eras tu!¡hola William!-Dijo contenta abrazandolo-Reconoci tu colonia-

-Señorita Helena pero que linda que esta me alegro de verte,veo que no perdiste tus habilidades-William estaba contento de tenerla aqui ella le recordaba a su sobrina-

-Dejame ayudarte a llevar eso a la cocina Will y te contare todo lo que hice en Europa-Y los se fueron contentos a la cocina-

Luego de cenar todos se fueron a sus figio haberse acostado pero cuando no oyo nada se levanto de su cama y se coloco su nuevo traje de Pantera ella volveria a limpiar las nuevo traje consistia con las orejas,el antifaz negro,pero,ahora ultizaba un sosten negro de cuero que tenia dos cadena cruzadas al frente que estaban contectadas con el pantalon,este era de cuero pero esta vez estaba mentido dentro de los zapatos que eran planos con garras,tenia los mismos guantes de antes y esta vez la marca estaba en el cinturon.

Ella se escurrio con sigilo hacia la cueva tomo su equipo y salio a patrullar Raccon City.

Saltaba de techo en techo buscando maliantes,hasta ahora solo habia detenido a un tipo que intento robarle a unos estaba empezando a aburrir hasta que por la frecuencia policiaca que hackeo escuccho que uno de los enemigos de Wolfman,Skull Death habia regresado era un tipo alto y musculoso lo llamaban asi porque usaba una mascara de calavera y asesinaba a cualquiera que se enfrente a el.

Era hora de que Pantera se ponga en accion evitaria que el robe ese banco.

-¡Denme todo su dinero o los destruire!-Dijo Skull Death golpeando una pared y derrumbandola-¡Me estoy hartando de esperar!-

-¡Ya acabe con todos sus torpes policias! ¿que no hay nadie que pueda enfrentarme?-Grito muy enojado-

-¡Yo te reto niño malcriado!-A Pantera le fascinaba hacer enojar a sus enemigos-¡Vamos bebito lloron desmuestrame que aun peleas!-

-Miren eso...la gatita a vuelto ¿acaso viniste vestida asi a ganarme con un striptease? jajaja-El se estaba burlando de ella pero Pantera no lo salto sobre el rodeo su cuello con sus piernas los resguño y luego lo lanzo contra la pared-¡Ahh maldita zorra!...ah..¡me rompiste mi mascara y mi cara desgraciada!-Le comenzo a sangrar la cara-

-Eso te ganas por llamarme prostituta-Ella fue darle otro golpe pero el le gano de mano y comenzo a golpearla contra las paredes-

Mientras tanto en la masion

Albert se levanto fue a la Wolf Cave y cuando entro vio que las armas de Pantera habia desaparecido,fue corriendo a la habitacion de la chica y nos estaba Wesker maldecio por a cueva y tomo su traje de Wolfman uno nuevo no era muy diferente solo un par de cosas en la composicion,el tomo las armas y subio al nombrado asi por uno de sus enemigos que le dijo que parecia que iba a cazarlos con el.

-Computadora dame la direccion de Pantera-

-Se encuentra en el banco central de Raccon City-El fue muy inteligente al colocarle un rasteador al comunicador de Lena-Se encuentra peleando con Skull Death-

-Gracias computadora-

-Tranquila Helena voy a ayudarte-

Cuando Wolfman llego a el lugar,vio a traves de una ventana como Pantera luchaba junto a un hombre que inmediatamente reconocio.

Mientras los secuaces de Skull Death peleaban contra los dos heroes,el aparecio con su auto d ela nada dejando inmoviles a un par de de el y fue directo a atacar a su enemigo.

-Vaya,vaya...miren quien se digno aparecer despues de 4 años-

-Ya te hacia muerto...pero no me sorprende que estes aqui-Dijo con una sonrisa-Primero mandaste a tu gatita para que haga el trabajo pesado y a su amigo de la capucha-

-Te equivocas...yo no mande a nadie ella vino sola-Con una sonrisa dijo-Y...yo sere quien te encierre por lastimarla-En ese momento Skull Death fue corriendo hacia Wolfman,quien esquivo su primer puñetazo,pero,no pudo evitar la patada en el estomago-¡Ahhh!.

-Parece que ya estas viejo,como me encantara romperte todos tus huesos y luego me encargare de tus compañeros-

El villano lo tomo del cuello y comenzo a asfixiarlo,en eso una flecha es lanzada el hombre se la quita pero descubre que era una flecha con sedante al instante comienza a marearse y suelta a recuperandose da el golpe final,una patada en el rostro de ese monstruo haciendo que caiga desmayado.

Luego la se los entrego a la policia y se volvio a sus amigos.

-¿Crei que no hacias mas esto Cazador?-Dijo hacia el joven traje consistia en unos borcegos color negro,unos pantalones verdes camuflados,con una campera escamada con capucha de color marron,sus guantes de combate,su antifaz negro y su arma un arco y flecha rojo-

-Bueno...Wolfman yo tambien creia que tu no ibas a volver y mirate aqui-Lo señalo-Es mejor que hablemos en otro lugar-Los tres subieron a una azotea-

-Solo te dire algo Albert estoy aqui...porque no permitiria que lastimaran a mi morena-Dijo apuntando a Pantera-

-¡No soy tu morena!..mira Jack te quiero,pero,como amigo deja de perder el tiempo conmigo-

-Muy bien nos vemos luego,te veo luego hermosa-Le lanzo un beso a Helena y arrojo una flecha con un cable hacia otro edificio-

-¡Hay a veces quisiera matarlo!-Dijo irritada-

-Muy bien hora de irnos Lena-Comenzo a caminar-No quiero enterarme de que Jake hizo algo con mi auto o si no lo mato-

Y asi los dos heroes se fueron a volver a sus vidas normales,depues de tener un encuentro casi con la muerte y ver a un viejo amigo.


End file.
